To think this all happen because of the Kobushi Panchi
by Irham Kaoru
Summary: EDITED. Start with a dream and end with a promise of a date. Crappy summary I know. A Tsubomi x Dune Fanfic. Read and Review please.


_"Dune do you really meant that" I ask Dune as both of us watch the artificial star night and surrounded by the field of flower.  
"What do you mean Tsubomi?" Dune ask back, his voice is so smooth.  
"Do you really meant it, that you love me?" I asked once more. Dune slowly took my hand and said  
"Tsubomi, you took my heart of anger away and give me a new one, a heart of love, and for that reason Tsubomi, I love you, now and forever" his face is getting closer, I can feel my face is getting hot and my heart beating fast.  
"Then Dune, promise me, that you will marry me, make me happy and stay by my side until the end of my or you time" I move my face closer to his.  
"I promise" and with that our lips connect._

"Ah!" I quickly get up from my nap. My heart is beating fast and as I hold my hand to my chest I remember the dream.  
"What wrong with my dream these day"  
"Tsubomi please take care of Futaba for a while" my mother shout. Finishing the last sentence of my english essay as quickly as I can, I went down from my room and take Futaba from my mother.  
"Futaba let's play with Onee-chan for a while okay" I said to Futaba even though I'm pretty sure she doesn't understand a word I'm saying.

After ten minute the ring hanging near the door ring, signalling a customer come to our shop.  
"Excuse me sir can I have two bouquet of sakura please?" the customer said to my father. Though I can't see the customer since there a wall dividing the house section and the store section, I can hear the customer voice, and it's sound like I known the person. I give Futaba to my mother and walk to the store. For some reason my heart are beating faster and as I get to the store my heart skip a beat, the customer is Dune, in his teen form.

"Dune?" I involuntarily ask. The customer turn his head toward me.  
"It's been a while Tsubomi" Dune said.  
"Oh, you guy know each other?" My father ask. In his hand two bouquet of sakura which Dune asked for.  
"Yes we do, I meet Tsubomi last Christmas" Dune calmly said.

My head was spinning out of control right now, first the dream now this, What is going on right now?  
"So who's this flower for" I hear my father ask.  
"One for you daugther and the other for Tsubomi, sir" Dune answer bring me to reality faster than lightning reached earth.  
"WHAT!?" I shout, prompting Futaba to cry, and Dune he just smiling.  
"Hold right there kid" my father said. Kid, he's older than Grandma I said to myself while Dune just smile.  
"You just meet Tsubomi and now you wanna give her flower?" my dad ask.  
"What can I said, Tsubomi stole my cold heart and gave me a new warmer heart" Dune smile at me.  
The day we finally beat Dune came into my head and I'm pretty sure Dune was holding a pink heart... Pink heart? My Precure's color is pink, does that mean he's holding a duplicate of my heart!?

"Sir, now that we come this far I would like to ask Tsubomi out" Dune said  
WHAT! Am I really hearing this, Dune is asking my father to take me out!  
"Well that escalate quick, sure why not" my dad answer to Dune bizarre request. Seriously dad, you just gonna let you delicate little, beautiful, smart daughter goes out with someone who once destroyed, oh wait he doesn't know, goes out with someone who you just meet. How will his reaction be when some hot guy ask Futaba for a date.  
"So where you gonna take her out er" my mom voice come from behind me.  
Good my mom here she surely will stop this madness.  
"Dune, Hibino Dune Ma'am" Dune finally introduce himself, "I'm was thinking to bring her to the flower exhibit tomorrow is that okay with you"

"Ah nice choice, I'm sure Tsubomi will be delighted, you have my permission Hibino-kun" my mother said.

I was in shocked, even my mother approve, this must be his power. Positive by the idea, I dragged Dune out of the store and ask him.  
"Okay come clean Dune, what did you do to my parent"  
"What do you mean... Oh you think I use my power to manipulate them like I did with Sabaku. No, you see Tsubomi, I already lose my power when you purify me, and just like Cobraja and the other, I too was a human, but unlike them I retain my memory, and though I know what I did was wrong and you might never forgive or bealive me, I just wanna say Tsubomi, I've fallen for you" Dune said.

I stood there, shocked by Dune explanation, trying to memorize and make sense of every word Dune said . I had my doubt, I still believe this Dune is the same Dune that destroy my house, who turn everyone including my family to crystal, but his eye, the dream and my heart convince me otherwise and I said,  
"Well if that the case, what time?"  
"How about eleven in the morning, I'll pick you up" Dune said as he took my hand and put something on my hand. I look at my hand, it's money for the flower he bought and a ticket for the flower exhibit.  
"Then Tsubomi, I'll see you tomorrow" He kissed my cheek and walk away.

"Hohoho Tsubomi got her first check kiss from a boy" My dad voice is heard, I turn around and see my dad, my mom and Futaba who's laughing like he enjoying the show that tme main star is I and Dune.  
"Here Tsubomi, you flower" My dad give me the flower Dune bought for me.  
"Ah he seem a perfect guy, I'm happy for you Tsubomi" my mother said, I stood there and I do what any girl would do  
"AH!" Yep I scream because I'm embarrass. And to think this all happen because of the "_Kobushi Panchi"_


End file.
